


Revelations

by Galadriel975



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel975/pseuds/Galadriel975
Summary: Something I wrote as a short stand alone. This isn't intended to be a long fic, but its already longer than was originally intended so who knows.





	1. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is about to leave, for the second time. Will Istel's news change the path he thought he would take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may end up getting a little NSFW in later chapters, but for now I'll leave off the explicit warning.

It had been two years...

Two years since Corypheus had been defeated...

Two years since she had last seen him…

Those sad eyes staring at her from the decaying archway that was all that was left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes…

And yet here he stood and it was as if no time had passed. Her breath caught in her throat as he explained his plan, how he was going to tear down the veil and restore Elvhenan, shook off her attempts to offer her aid. He stayed several paces away from her, as if the distance could prevent him from reigniting the flame that had once devoured them. 

As if any distance could extinguish it.

  

She could tell he felt it as well but it wasn't until the mark on her arm flared and sparked in blinding pain that caused her to double over and collapse that he moved. He was at her side in an instant, catching her in his arms a second before she would have hit the ground. 

  

She watched his concerned face and listened in surreal silence as he explained that the anchor was killing her and that he might be able to save her still, but he would need to work quickly. He leaned in towards her and kissed her, the touch of his lips to hers awakening emotions in her that she hadn't felt since before he had disappeared those two long years ago. 

  

She had so much she needed to tell him, so much she didn't know how to begin to say. She was afraid to tell him, afraid of how he would react. She felt a twinge of pain, she was used to pain by now. The anchor was a constant source of throbbing pain now, it had gradually built over the last few years until she could almost no longer bear it. 

  

Then, suddenly, there was nothing. No pain, and Solas was pulling away from her. Walking to the Eluvian... she looked to her hand, but there was nothing there. Her arm from just above the elbow down was gone! But there was no time to worry about that now, he was almost to the Eluvian! He would disappear and she would never have the chance to tell him again! He would leave and she would never see him again! 

  

"Solas…" she choked the name out through her rising panic at the thought of losing him again, of never being able to tell him…

He must have heard the note of panic in her voice, he paused and turned halfway towards her, waiting for her to finish. To give her an opportunity to say one last thing to him. 

"You… you're a…" the words seemed to stick in her throat, but they needed to be said. She cleared her throat.

"You are a father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, hopefully I'll have the fourth chapter up by next week, I think the first three chapters are a little short and I may, as time goes on flesh them out a bit. This was my first time writing a fic where I didn't use every last line of canon dialogue, which was really nice. I have some other fics I'm working on at the moment as well, but I'm enjoying where this one is taking me. Let me know what you think, and if there is anything that needs adjustment. Since this is my first published fanfic, I greatly appreciate any feedback I can get.


	2. Shock

He froze. 

 

How insufficient those words seemed. She wished that she could have Ben able to tell him any other way. The seconds passed and still he stood motionless. She hardly dared to breathe in that time. She needed him to know that she wasn't lying. Wasn't telling him this in an attempt to make him stay. At last, after what seemed to be an eternity he started to turn back, hit was a slow deliberate motion and once he was fully facing her he said, "What did you say?"

 

His face was a mask, carefully crafted, blank, as if he waited for confirmation for his true emotions to break through. Her anxiety rose tenfold, and the words spilled from her mouth almost unbidden. "I didn't know until after we defeated Corypheus, until after you- well- everything happened so fast after the Temple. I never had time to rest. It wasn't until a month later I realized I had missed my course. Even then I wasn't sure, until I missed my second course. By then it seemed hopeless to find you, any tracks that might have existed were gone and I was in no state to travel to find you. No sane healer would have allowed it. I'm only telling you this because I thought you deserved to know. I don't expect you to come back- not if you don't want to- you need never meet her if that is your wish. Oh, but Solas! She's the most perfect-" 

he cut across her words as he rushed to her side, the carefully crafted mask crumbling and a look of joy taking its place. "She?" 

Istel raised a hand to caress his cheek. "She has your cheekbones and eye shape, but the color is violet like mine. Solas... she is your daughter through and through, she is the most curious child I have ever seen." 

A warm smile grew across his face, "what is her name?" 

 

"Atisha."

 

He closed his eyes and murmured, "peace..." when his eyes opened again they were filled with sorrow, he looked at her, "Oh, Vhenan... ir abelas... I should have been there..."

 

The eyes she turned on him were soft, forgiving. She couldn't hate this man, she loved him too deeply, and he had given her the greatest gift she had ever received, even if he hadn't known it. "You couldn't have known. There is nothing to forgive."

 

"I should never have left you. You are my world. You should not be forgiving me"

 

"Ar lath ma, Solas. How can I do anything but forgive? Do you wish to meet her?" 

 

His eyes brightened immediately. "More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atisha- Peace  
> Ir abelas- I'm Sorry  
> Vhenan-Heart  
> Ar lath ma- I love you


	3. Decisions

His mind still hadn't registered fully the events that had transpired. 

 

He had a daughter. 

 

Istel was giving him warnings about the receptions he was likely to receive from her three companions on the other side of the Eluvian. They missed him, she explained. And they had gone more readily to anger than she had. Especially when she had revealed her pregnancy to them. 

He hardly heard her. 

 

He had a daughter. 

 

The thought brought a smile to his face despite himself. He hardly noticed her pull from the fade, barley registered the spell she cast to create a new arm for herself. When she finished it was hardly noticeable to any but a mage. It matched her skin tone perfectly but seemed to glow ever so slightly. She flexed her fingers a few times to test her creation and then turned to him. 

 

"We should go Solas, I have much to take care of in halamshiral before I can take you back to Skyhold to meet her."

 

That snapped his attention back to her, "have you decided what to do?" She shrugged. The gesture was so familiar to him, so unique to her. It brought a smile to his face. 

 

"I think I will disband the Inquisition. We've accomplished everything we set out to do- more actually. I think I've known for a long time that this would be the outcome of the Exaulted Council. I just hope I can continue to live in skyhold." His brow furrowed. 

 

"You do not wish to return to your clan?"

 

She laughed aloud at that. "With my face unmarked? I'd never be accepted back. I'm a flat-ear like you now. Besides, you know I have no love for my clan. It saddens me that I'll never get the opportunity to teach them all I now know, but if I'm being honest, they would never have listened. For all their talk of honoring traditions, they listen to little that might call into question what they believe. Maybe someday that will change, but for now all I can do is learn and teach my own children the truth. Maybe that will have to be enough." 

 

With that she took his arm and they walked together through the Eluvian.

**Author's Note:**

> Eluvian- Elven mirror used for magical travel


End file.
